The threat
by ShropshireLass
Summary: Ross and Rachel are getting married... The Friends have tried their hardest to stop Emily from seeing Ross but have they all made a terrible mistake? FINAL
1. The Unbelievable Request

****

The Unbelievable Request

Monica didn't have much of a chance these days to just relax at Central Perk but today she had a free afternoon, and the twins were being cared for by the part time Nanny. She had done everything she'd need to do today. Soon Chandler and the others would be along, although Ross would be out of town for the next few days and Joey was not due to arrive in New York until the day before the wedding. It would be so good to see him again too. She sipped at her coffee enjoying the luxury of being able to sit and do nothing. Motherhood was a joy but it had made her value her free time more than she had ever imagined. Wonderful!

She slipped into her thoughts. She'd had more to do lately – not that she'd minded because it was all for Ross and Rachel. Finally, after all this time, they were getting married. Her brother and her best friend. They had had to wait years for this – the pair of them had just been so stubborn, determined to do the wrong thing at every possible stage but Rachel had gotten off that plane and there was nothing to stop them now.

The venue was set, the dress was bought, the catering organised, the guests invited, nothing else had to be done. Of course there was the problem of convincing some of the relatives that it was serious this time, but at least no-one was expected to go overseas. Fortunately quite a lot of them had no idea that Ross and Rachel had already been married and divorced – even Rachel had been kept in the dark about the length of her marriage for a while.

Poor Ross, Monica thought. The failure of his marriages had hit him hard and he'd always had the best intentions. He'd always been a good brother to her and she was so happy things were working out well for him at last. There had been so many false starts and near misses for him. And Rachel too, the very best of friendsMonica?' An English accented voiced jolted her rudely out of her reverie – although in fact the inquiry had been tentative. Emily was standing in front of her.

You?' Monica stared.

Yes,' Emily said. I was looking for Ross, I need to speak to him.' For a moment all Monica could do was keep staring, in complete and utter amazement. This was Emily in front of her coolly asking where Ross was, as thoughHe certainly doesn't need to speak to you,' Monica said snappily. She glanced at Emily's left hand. There was no ring. So her second marriage didn't last, not surprisingly. She looked back at her face. She hadn't changed much and that looked like being a big problem.

Oh he most certainly does,' Emily said, Before he gets married. Again.'

He never wants to see you again,' Monica said. No-one wants to see you again. How dare you come here asking for him!' but the other thing Emily had said worried her and Monica demanded, And how did you know he was getting married?' She was here to ruin the wedding, Monica thought, just like Rachel had ruined hers – sort of. Rachel had not been able to help that – what Emily was planning was deliberately cruelI have my ways.'

I bet you do,' Monica said, trying to be as insulting as possible, You can't see him and you can't see Rachel.'

I don't want to see Rachel,' Emily said dismissively. I only want to see Ross.' Of course she did, she'd never liked Rachel.

Well you're not going to, and you'd better keep away from him and the rest of us,' Monica said. If she knew about the wedding, did she know where it was on? So many people had been invited and so many people might have told her. How could they stop Emily finding out if she was determined to discover it? Monica's heart was racing. Coffee had been such a bad idea I'm not going to let you hurt my brother again, or my best friend.' Emily smiled briefly.

You had better tell me where to find him now or he really is going to get hurt,' she said. Monica, who was still sitting down all this time suddenly felt at a disadvantage with Emily looking down on her. She jumped up.

I'll never betray my brother,' Monica said, voice shaking. Had that been a threat?

It's in his interests to see me. If you really were a good sister you'd let me know,' Emily said. This was unbelievable. She moved to slap Emily but Emily anticipated this and stepped back and Monica got herself under control.

How dare you tell me what my job as a sister is! Get out of here!' Monica ordered. Emily took a piece of paper from her purse.

This is my address and phone number, if you would –' she said dropping the paper in front of Monica, since Monica would not take it from her hand. Monica seized the paper and tore into shreds, dumping the fragments into the dregs of her coffee cup. If there had been cigarette butts they would have joined the mix - but Monica thought she'd made her point.

That is your address and phone number. Get lost.' After a steady look that chilled Monica, Emily said,

'I hope you're not going to regret doing that.' Monica shivered. What was she going to do? All Emily did in that moment was turn and leave.


	2. Evasive Action

****

Evasive Action

Monica was upset and shaking, and she still had not calmed down when Chandler burst into Central Perk.

I can't believe that woman!' he almost shouted, The complete bitch, the complete and utter evil bitch — or madwoman. That's probably it. She's mad, totally mad. I should have called the psychiatrists not security, I can't believe it!' Monica knew exactly who he meant.

What did Emily do?'

How'd you know it was Emily?' Chandler asked, dropping beside her.

She's just been here.' The coffee cup had been cleared so she could not show him the pulpy mess. The only sign she'd ever been there was Monica's own state of agitation.

She asked you for Ross too?' Chandler asked.

I can't believe she's turned up now, of all times,' Chandler said. Thank God he's out of town — but what about Rachel? She's going to ask her where he is next.'

She won't bother Rachel — at least not this way,' Monica said. She was sure that when Emily bothered Rachel it would be something spectacularly nasty and without warning. She wouldn't just be making an inquiry for Ross,

I just don't get it. What does she want Ross for?' Chandler asked.

I don't think she wants Ross, not really. I think she just wants to wreck things,' Monica said.

Because of her wedding?' Chandler asked. She must be really mad. That was years ago. She should be over all that by now.'

She's not married either,' Monica said. She wasn't wearing a ring. She must be still obsessed with everything.'

Oh God,' Chandler said.

I was a bit scared,' Monica said.

Did she threaten you?' Chandler asked anxiously.

Not exactly but she said I had better tell Ross or he was going to get hurt.'

What!' Chandler took her by the shoulders. What exactly did she say?'

Pretty much just that. She didn't threaten to kill him or anything,' Monica said. If she'd threatened something it would have been easier to deal with. At least they would know what they were facing. The sense that she was out there, waiting to do something that would take them by surprise was hard to take. She hugged Chandler and then said, What did you say to her?'

I told her to get out or I'd call security. I've told the front desk to make sure they keep her out,' Chandler said firmly. 'She won't come back.' Monica didn't think Emily would return to Central Perk either.

Did she give you her address?' Monica asked.

I shredded it in front of her.' She had thought that was such a smart thing to do at the time but now she was regretting it.

Then we can't call the police,' Monica said. We can't tell them if we can't find out where she is.'

What would we tell them? If she's made no actual threat what can we do? What would they arrest her for?'

'Stalking?' Monica asked.

'Maybe not yet,' Chandler said, unwillingly. 'If she kept coming back and asking, or following him, yes, but I don't think the police could do anything about it.' Chandler looked at Monica and held her hand, rubbing it. What are we going to do Mon?'

We've got to protect them,' Monica said. There's still a few more days.'

Well who's next? Only Phoebe. She won't say anything,' Chandler said.

Just then Phoebe and Mike walked in looking disturbed.

You'll never believe what happened,' Phoebe said, I just saw Emily. She wants to see Ross.'

I've never seen Phoebe be so rude,' Mike said. I didn't know she could do it.' Phoebe turned an anxious face on Monica.

She's asked me and Chandler too,' Monica said.

She was so insistent,' Phoebe said, It scared me.'

What are we going to do?' Monica asked. The friends sat in thought.

I know it's a big thing and hard to do at short notice, but I think we should change the venue. We'll ring up everyone on the morning of the wedding and tell them where it really is, and tell them it's a secret.'

How do we explain that?'

Just tell them that Ross has a stalker and leave it at that.'

It's true anyway,' Monica said. How do we explain it to Ross and Rachel?'

We don't want to worry them, Rachel is anxious enough as it is,' Phoebe said. They thought of Rachel's shopping frenzy, trying to get everything just right for the wedding.

That's easy, the venue had been flooded,' Chandler said brightly. Ew,' Phoebe said.

Well they won't ask questions. They'll only be too glad if we organise something else for them.' Monica frowned. That would work.

I'll start looking.'


	3. Will It Be Enough?

****

Will it be enough?

A new venue had been arranged. Ross had asked a lot of questions but Chandler had been able to handle all those. Monica had wondered whether he'd actually been too inventive, but when he got off the phone from Ross, Chandler was satisified that Ross accepted the need for a change.

How would he suspect the truth?' he pointed out.

So he hasn't had any approaches?'

I didn't ask but he'd never keep it quiet if Emily contacted him.'

He'd be furious,' Monica agreed. He couldn't possibly welcome her.

Rachel had thrown a fit at the news that had it needed to be changed and Monica was only glad that she could tell her that it had all been fixed and that she didn't need to worry about a thing.

You don't need to think about it, it's all been taken are of,' Monica told her. She just wished that there was something more she could do.

She would have liked to have organised security guards, but without a photograph of Emily, it was going to be difficult to give a description of who to look out for. Too many of the guests could be described as female, thirties, brown hair She wondered why there were no photos – but of course there had been no wedding photos and Ross had monopolised her the whole time she was in New York. If Ross had ever had any pictures he would probably have destroyed them.

Of course there was her accent which would give her away but that would mean the security guards would have to question everyone, as though the guests were all suspects. That would be just too awful - and who was to say that Emily couldn't fake an american accent if she need to? She had looked determined enough to.

I just don't want anything to go wrong. There could be problems with changing things at the last minute,' Rachel said. Rachel had been to see the venue and had reluctantly agreed that it was as good as the one she'd chosen.

It won't go wrong, it's perfect,' Monica said. It was amazing, considering the short amount of time they had.

Well thank you for organising it,' Rachel said, It must have cost more to get it at short notice.' Actually it hadn't, but each of Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey when he had got to hear of it had agreed to absorb the cost.

Actually,' Monica lied, I got a great deal, it only cost a little extra so don't worry about it. My gift to you.'

You've given me lots of gifts,' Rachel said.

Well take another one, please,' Monica said, 'Just for me, to make me happy.' Rachel sighed.

I never knew how much stuff you had to do for weddings. I know there was your wedding and Phoebe's wedding but that's not the same. It's different now it's mine.'

You had the one with Barry,' Monica reminded her. Rachel grimaced.

My mother did most of the work on that one, and to tell the truth I hardly remember it. I never think about that now.' She sighed. We've all come such a long way since then.'

We certainly have,' Monica said, thinking of just one person they'd met along the way. If only she was far far away.

I just want this to be perfect,' Rachel said anxiously.

Every bride says that,' Monica smiled.

Yes but Ross and I have waited so long for this.'

Rach, you're getting married, that's the main thing,' Monica said, Just think about that. If there is a teeny weeny thing that goes wrong -'

'I don't even want a teeny weeny thing to go wrong.'

'Yes but Rach, it's the end result that counts, think about that.' Rachel sighed.

You're right. I'm just worried because I'm missing Ross. I wish he hadn't had to go away.'

We don't actually need him for anything,' Monica smiled. Even without Emily she thought things were much simpler with him out of the way.

Except to turn up,' Rachel reminded her. I hope he doesn't miss his plane.'

It wouldn't matter,' Monica said, Because he hasn't left it to chance. He doesn't trust the airlines so in fact there are several others he could catch if he missed it.' Monica almost felt like calling him and asking him to chance it on the last possible one, but she would never forgive herself if she made Ross late. How's Emma dealing with it all?'

Oh she knows there's going to be a party,' Rachel said. I've got her the cutest dress – that's what I've been doing all day. I'd love her to be a bridesmaid but she really isn't old enough.'

Thinking of waiting a year or two until she is?' Monica joked. Rachel faked a punch at her.

No. I'm not waiting another second. I'm getting married on the Twelfth, and that's it. And this time Ross is stuck with me.'

He won't see it as stuck,' Monica said, Don't you worry.' Rachel sighed.

It's just a pity he had all those false starts, with Carol – although at least he got Ben out of that, Emily.' Monica tried not to react. Rachel wasn't paying attention. Well that would never have worked anyway, even if she had come to New York,' Rachel said, They were too different.' Monica suddenly saw a way to ask about photos.

Did you ever have any pictures of her?'

Of Emily? No. Why would I have pictures of Emily? She was no friend of mine and she was only around for five minutes anyway, I mean one minute she's on my doorstep complaining because I didn't call her, then she's in Vermont, then she's engaged to Ross and before you know it she's out of our lives.' Rachel said. Why do you ask?'

I don't know I was just curious. I was thinking about weddings and you know all the photos that get taken. We didn't have any of that wedding.' Rachel was silent. They both knew why there were no photos. There had been no radiant bride to pose for them. What a disaster that had been. And Rachel did not want to know about disasters on the eve of her wedding. It's not important I was just curious.'

It's a strange thing to be curious about,' Rachel said, but let Monica change the subject. She was far too excited to worry about faces from the past.


	4. Airport

****

Airport

Monica had an uneasy a feeling about Ross's arrival. If anyone had told Emily that Ross was out of town she might wait at the airport. Of course she'd have to know which flight, but Monica worried that someone might have told her.

Leaving the twins with Chandler, Monica insisted on going with Rachel to the airport to meet Ross. Rachel had also left Emma with Chandler so he had his hands full with the three children, but knowing what was on Monica's mind, he had agreed willingly. His only problem was that he wished that he could come along and help but they would have had a hard time explaining that to Rachel without giving it all away.

I'll be fine, really,' Rachel said. I can wait by myself.'

Oh but you know how boring airports can be,' Monica said, You could use someone to talk to.' Rachel had to admit that was true.

Of course, and you're my number two choice,' Rachel said.

Number two?'

Well Ross is my first choice. You're my number one choice while I'm waiting for Ross. I just hope the plane isn't delayed,' Rachel said. Not that I don't want to talk to you but I just don't want to wait.'

I'm sure everything will be okay,' Monica said automatically. She wasn't sure whether she wanted the plane delayed or not.

The plane was delayed.

I'm glad I didn't bring Emma,' Rachel said, after an hour. She'd have a hard time waiting.' They could hear the tired screams and wails from small children who were tired and bored. Monica had a great deal of sympathy for the children — and for their parents. There was nothing to do.

It's so dirty here,' Monica said, You couldn't just let her play with her toys on the floor.'

So the new venue is okay?' Rachel asked.

It's fine.'

Plumbing working this time?'

Just as it should,' Monica said.

I think if anything happens we should get someone in to fix it,' Rachel said. I don't want to change again, it's just too complicated.'

They assured me that they'd do that,' Monica said. She kept scanning the hallway.

Suddenly she saw the sight she dreaded. Emily was there in the distance. She was hanging back, along with other waiting passengers but she was there. It was no coincidence, Monica realised, she must be there to meet Ross. Emily was hanging back there, out of the way, waiting to strikeExcuse me Rach,' Monica said, I really need to go to the bathroom.' She stood up.

But you just went,' Rachel said, looking up at her. Are you all right?'

Oh no, I think I've got an infection,' Monica improvised.

Oh,' Rachel said in sympathy. I tell you what, I'll see if I can get some cranberry juice. That might help.'

Thanks, that would be great,' Monica said, I saw a place that does juice.' She pointed in the direction opposite to where Emily was. She wasn't sure there was any such place but as long as Rachel headed off in direction and didn't see Emily, she'd be happy.

Okay,' Rachel said, We'll meet up here.' Rachel hurried away. Monica headed in Emily's direction.

What the hell did you think you're doing here,' Monica demanded as soon as she reached her.

Waiting for Ross of course,' Emily said, as cool as anything.

Well none of you would tell me where he was, but someone told me he'd be arriving here this evening, so I'm here.'

Who told you?'

I'm not telling. Obviously they'd get into trouble,' Emily mocked her. Monica looked over her shoulder to see if Rachel was coming back. She wasn't.

You complete bitch,' Monica said to Emily's impassive face, You're evil. How do you live with yourself?'

You don't even know what I want.'

You've refused to so far,' Monica pointed out.

No because it's none of your business,' Emily said. Monica itched to slap her face. You're not going to stop me,' Emily added. I'll just stay here, out of the way, until he comes, and then I'll say what I have to say. Oh there's Rachel coming back.'

You don't want to harass her?'

I'm only speaking to Ross.' Emily looked past Monica at the arrivals board. Not long to wait now.'


	5. Counterterrorism

****

Counter terrorism

Monica returned to Rachel, shaking. What was she going to do? How was she going to get rid of Emily?

Oh you don't look well,' Rachel said with concern. You should have stayed at home. You didn't have to come out with me.' Rachel made her sit down. Have you got a fever?' she asked, putting a hand to Monica's forehead. No,' she said, with a slight frown.

Oh I'm all right,' Monica said, 'It's nothing much.' What could she do? She took her drink and sipped it.

It's just awful having an infection,' Rachel said. I had one three months ago and it took so long to clear up.' Monica didn't hear the rest. Every now and then, when she was sure that Rachel wasn't looking she glanced back at Emily, who was still there waiting. Waiting to cause them trouble. She must have spent years brooding on this, waiting for an hour or two was nothing to her. Rachel hadn't noticed Emily there and she hoped she wouldn't. Ross's plane was due to land in just twenty minutes.

How could you stop someone at an airport meeting someone else? It was a public place, she had every legal right to be there. There was only one arrival gate and Emily would see Ross at the same time as them and she'd be able to approach him. There was no way that she and Rachel could take him away What if Chandler was there? Maybe he could have restrained her somehow in some way that would prevent her drawing attention to herself. But the moment he did a thing like that he'd draw a crowd – Rachel and Ross would be sure to find out and then they'd have to be told

Suddenly she noticed Emily move. Where was she going? What was she doing? The plane hadn't arrived yet. Monica had to see.

I've got to go to the bathroom again,' Monica said.

Oh you poor thing. Do you want another cranberry juice?' Rachel asked. It almost broke Monica's heart. Rachel was such a dearYes please,' Monica said. Rachel headed for the juice bar and Monica went after Emily who was going to the bathroom. She didn't know what to do but she had to do something. If this had been at school and she had some string, she could have confined Emily in one of the stalls – but of course, even if she could get away with doing that, someone would set her free. It would hardly be worth doing, even if the stall handles were the right kind. It was too much to hope for that Emily had been taken ill and was about to collapse

Suddenly, she saw a poster. An anti terrorist poster.

If you see something suspicious dial this number.' Dial this number and it will be taken care of. Act first ask later. Monica didn't hesitate. She went to the phone box and dialled the number.

Security.' Monica's hand tightened on the receiver.

There's a woman in the bathroom near arrivals who's a contact of Al Quaeda. She goes under the name of Emily Waltham but she's actually a relative of the shoe bomber guy.' Monica couldn't' remember the name and went on, She's got brown shoulder length hair, white, about five six. She's meeting another member of Al Quaeda coming off a flight from Pennsylvania. She's carrying a package.' Emily hadn't been carrying anything but Monica needed to add something to sound convincing. Monica hung up before anyone could ask her questions and hurried away.

Maybe that would work, Monica thought. Maybe they were as efficient as they promised and they'd go down there and take her in for questioning, and while she's there, being interrrogated, Ross will arrive and we'll be able to get away She returned to Rachel and drank another cranberry juice in silence.

Hey,' Rachel said, two minutes later. There's a lot of security guards over there.' Rachel was pointing back the way Monica had come, in the general direction of the ladies' bathroom. There were too many people between them and what was going on to see what or who it was about.

Wow,' Monica said, awed, They must have arrested a drug dealer.' It had really worked. It had to be Emily they were taking away, it was just too much of a coincidence for it to be anyone else. She craned her neck, hoping to see, and then realised that if she could see, Rachel could see too, so hoped she'd see nothing. Rachel shivered.

Maybe it was a terrorist,' she said.

What, here?' Monica laughed. No-one must suspect she'd made a hoax call, not even Rachel. Now that it was over, she realised she'd probably just committed a Federal offence. Could she go to jail for it? She shivered again.

Oh Mon,' Rachel put her arm around Monica, You shouldn't have come out with me, you should be at home.'

I'll be all right. I was just thinking about what would happen if a terrorist hit this airport.'

I don't even want to think about it,' Rachel said seriously.

Oh well, if there is a terrorist she or he has been taken care of by our wonderful security,' Monica said, feeling slightly hysterical. Locked up, key thrown away.'

Emily didn't reappear and then Ross arrived, and Monica was able to relax. But for how long would that keep Emily out of the way?

AN: BTW what Monica did was probably illegal so don't ever try it yourself.


	6. Joey!

****

Joey!

Monica, Rachel and Ross returned to Monica and Chandler's home to collect Emma.

Why don't you stay for dinner?' Chandler offered, not anxious to let his friends go so quickly. Joey's coming over.'

He's in New York already?' Ross said, pleased.

Yeah. He arrived this morning but he's been seeing a few people. He should be here any minute.' Monica wasn't having that. She needed private conversation with Chandler and Joey about Emily.

No they can't stay,' Monica said quickly. I forgot to do the shopping, there is no food.' Chandler stared at her. Nothing at all,' Monica added. Gee, Joey's going to be so upset, he'll probably walk out as soon as he gets here. No food, ha ha,' Monica laughed and she knew she sounded weird but she couldn't help it. They were all staring at her. I'm afraid you can't stay. I guess you'd better hurry or you'll get caught in traffic.' She herded them towards the door. Chandler, who had no idea what Monica was up to but trusted her judgment did the same.

Oh yes, I'm sorry, yes we're clear out of everything, not a crumb in the house.' He knew that Ross and Rachel could see his double decker sandwich on the table. He ignored it, Sorry you have to go so soon.'

Right,' Rachel said dazed, Well thanks for looking after Emma.'

Any time, any time, when we've got food that is.'

Thanks for coming with me Mon,' Rachel said. I hope you're feeling better soon.' Chandler looked at Monica sharply but didn't ask. This must be part of what she was up to.

You should get some rest,' Ross said, looking at Chandler, clearly blaming him for the lack of hospitality. You should get Chandler to order you a takeaway or something.'

I'll be fine, really,' Monica said. They finished their goodbyes and Ross, Rachel and Emma left.

What's up?' Chandler asked. You're not sick are you?'

No, I just needed an excuse,' Monica said, sitting down.

What for?'

Emily was at the airport.'

Oh my God, what did you do?' Chandler sat down opposite her.

I told the airport she was a terrorist.'

What?' Chandler said.

I made an anonymous phone call. They picked her up in the ladies bathroom. I guess that will hold her for a while.'

Not for long.'

Unless she is a terrorist.' It was too much to hope for though.

Only to us,' Chandler said. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

It was Joey, and after they had welcomed him, he said,

Hey I saw Ross and Rach on the way in.'

You didn't tell them anything?' Monica asked.

No, you can trust me, I didn't say a word.' He frowned, But they said you didn't have any food in the house so I ordered some pizza.'

Oh Joey,' Chandler said, We just said that so that Ross and Rachel wouldn't hang around, we've got plenty of food. We don't need pizza.'

What? Why?' Joey said. Have you had a fight?'

No, Joey,' Chandler said patiently. But we need to talk about what's going on and we can't talk with Ross and Rach here.'

Oh yeah, right, of course,' Joey said. He looked around. Uh Mon I'm feeling kind of hungry and those pizzas will be a while. Do you think I couldNo Joey, I'll fix you something but it will have to be just a quick snack for now.' Monica went to the kitchen and brought back some left overs from the night before, putting them in front of Joey.

Oh great,' Joey said, No-one in LA cooks like you do. I wish you'd come over and set up business. I'd get all my friends to come.' Knowing Joey, he probably had a whole gang of friends already.

Oh Joey, Monica said. She wished she had time to think about things like that.

Come on Monica,' Chandler said, Tell Joey what's happening.'

I saw Emily at the airport. It's getting serious.' Joey shook his head.

I just can't believe what Emily's doing. I couldn't believe it when you told me over the phone.'

I know, but there she is popping up the whole time,' Chandler said.

She called me,' Joey said, Just before I left LA. She was pretended to be a producer so she got past my agent.'

What did she say?' Monica asked.

Just what you told me she'd say. She wanted to find Ross. I tell you what, I really told her where to go,' Joey said with satisfaction, I told her no way would I tell her where Ross was, and if she came anywhere Odyssey Hall or the Berkeley restaurant I'd strangle her.' He found Monica and Chandler staring at him. What? What did I say?'

You idiot!' Chandler said.

We changed the venue so that she couldn't find us,' Monica wailed.

You just told her where the wedding was!' Chandler finished.


	7. The Wedding

AN: We are over halfway now (6 down and maybe 4 including this one to go) I never planned it to be so long but then friends-no1 said make it quite long' so I did Airport, Counterterrorism and Joey! which I think made it better J See, Reviews are influential. But for those wanting to know what Emily is up to, the end is in sight.

****

The Wedding

There was no way they could do anything about the venue now. A second change was impossible. They couldn't get another place and they'd never be able to explain it if they could.

Maybe the Federal agents will hold her,' Chandler said on the morning of the wedding. You never know, they're taking all this security stuff seriously. Better safe than sorry, that kind of thing.'

And what if they don't?' Monica fretted. They probably wouldn't. The panic where people were in trouble for bringing bottle breast milk onto flights was pretty much over. They'd want some kind of proof that Emily was dangerous – only dangerous to us, Monica thought. Not to jumbo jets. If only she'd get on one and leave.

She'll be out there, waiting to cause trouble,' Monica said. Monica would be in the bridal party with Rachel so she wouldn't be able to see to things herself. What if Emily was lying in wait for when they arrived?

I promise we'll stop her Mon, Joey and I will stop her,' Chandler said. Joey had been nothing but trouble so far Monica thought angrily. How could he have been so stupid? She still hadn't been able to bring herself to say a decent word to him since last night. If she could have brought herself to serve burned food she would have burned his breakfast. She had only made him breakfast at all because she couldn't bear the idea of him cutting a path of destruction through her kitchen. They should have kept him in the dark – but then he might have told Ross or Rachel about Emily's approach to him and that would have exposed everything.

We can't count on Joey,' she told Chandler, Please look out for her.' Chandler gave her a long hug, and taking the twins, went ahead to the venue while Monica went to help Rachel get ready.

Everything was going according to plan. They weren't even running late. They had had such a great time getting ready that Monica was able to forget, or at least push Emily aside in her mind. Rachel looked so lovely in her wedding dress, although Monica thought it wouldn't have mattered what she was wearing, her smile was so beautiful.

They arrived at the venue on time and Monica couldn't help looking around to see if Emily was lurking somewhere.

Are you all right Monica?' Rachel asked.. Monica turned back to her friend.

Sure I am,' Monica said.

Has it gone away?' Rachel whispered.

Has what gone away?'

You know, the infection.'

Oh, yes,' Monica said. She'd forgotten her story at the airport. Just fine. I'm feeling really well. This is just so perfect.'

Yes,' Rachel said happily, It's everything I hoped it would be.' Monica busied herself with some last minute straightening Rachel's dress. But you look more worried than I am.'

I'm not worried at all, why would I be worried?' Monica said.

You keep looking around,' Rachel said. Is everything OK?'

Just looking to see who's here,' Monica said.

Well most people are in there,' Rachel said, indicating the hall she was due to walk into in just a minute. Not out there.'

I just want to make sure everyone who should be here is here.' And as for anyone who shouldn'tShe stood back to let Phoebe kiss Rachel and to let Emma kiss her mother one last time before it all started. She and Phoebe exchanged looks. Phoebe whispered,

So far so good.' Phoebe had taken the chance to have a quick look inside, in case Emily had sneaked in under Chandler and Joey's noses. Monica nodded in acknowledgment. They both looked at Rachel, glad that she didn't suspect a thing.

So Rachel took the walk up the aisle, just the way it ought to have been all along. The flowers were beautiful but Rachel most of all. Ross was standing there, waiting for her with a big smile on his face. He couldn't resist giving her a kiss when she reached him. Monica began to relax and enjoyed the ceremony. No-one else had eyes for anyone but the happy couple

Ross was the first person to notice, out of the corner of his eye, a figure at the far end of the aisle approaching fast, someone he could hardly believe was there. Impossible. He would not turn his head, he would not think of anything or anyone but RachelI Ross take you, Emily.'


	8. TOA Ross Says Emily

TOA Ross Says Emily 

I can't believe I said that, Ross thought in horror as Rachel stared at him in dismay. I could kill myself, he thought as the hurt registered in her eyes. He felt the pain they reflected in himself. How could he have said that? He'd hurt her so much...

While nearly everyone else stared in horror at Ross, Chandler and Joey looked back down the aisle to see Emily who was standing open mouthed, halfway down the aisle.

'The bitch,' Chandler growled to himself 'I'm gonna kill her.' He headed towards Emily in unaccustomed fury. She'd done it, she'd ruined Ross and Rachel's wedding day after all. They'd failed to stop her. They'd failed Ross and Rachel.

'I -' Emily began, but Joey who had been closer to her in the first place had grabbed her roughly.

'Oh no you don't, you bitch,' he said, starting to drag her away.

'But I -' Emily began but Chandler had reached her and he slapped her face, the force knocking her back.

'You'd done enough already and you're leaving,' he snarled. Emily was twisting out of Joey's grasp, saying,

'No, you don't under - ' Joey clamped a hand over her mouth and Chandler said,

'We understand all right. You're finished, you're out of here.' She was struggling hard against their restaint, not allowing them to pull her back down the aisle and Joey kicked her legs out from under her so that she fell to the floor. Chandler helped him hold her down and then together they dragged Emily out, kicking and struggling all the way.

Back at the top of the aisle, Rachel had absorbed her shock and horror and slapped Ross.

'How could you?' she screamed, 'How could you do that to me? Say her name? Her name, of all names!' Tears were streaming down her face.

'Rach, I'm sorry, I love you,' Ross pleaded. How could he make this better? Emma, in his mother's arms had started wailing.

'You said her name! Don't tell me you've still got feelings for her?' She had known what that had meant when he'd said her name instead of Emily's, really deep down, even though it had taken him so long to realise it.

'It was the shock,' Ross said. 'I never expected to see her and there she was - I just thought Emily, it can't be her and it just sort of came out. It was the last thing I wanted to say. i never want to say or hear that name again. I'm stupid, that's all.'

'You've got that right,' his father added.

'I love you Rachel, you're the only one, the only one I'll ever love,' Ross continued.

'I've never been so humiliated,' Rachel, turning away. Monica and Phoebe were at her side and stopped her running off.

'Sweetie, don't,' Monica said, with tears in her eyes. 'Don't blame Ross, it's not his fault, blame Emily.' They'd failed, failed dismally. This was the worst thing that could have happened.

'Is this what you call a teeny weeny problem?' Rachel raged, throwing off Monica's grasp. 'Everything's ruined.'

'I'm sorry Rachel,' Monica pleaded, 'I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen.'

'Hold on,' Ross said, sharply. 'You knew about this?' Rachel suddenly became alert. Had Monica known something about this?

'I'm sorry Ross,' Monica said.

'This is why you've been acting weird?' Rachel asked. Monica nodded.

'What's going on Monica?' Ross demanded.

'Emily was asking for you before the wedding,' Monica said in a small voice.

'She what?!' Ross shouted, making Monica jump back. 'And you didn't think to tell me? Warn me?' Monica burst into tears. He was right to yell at her, she'd done the wrong thing. Everyone had only to look around and see the trouble this had lead to. Phoebe wrapped her arms around Monica protectively.

'Don't blame Monica. Emily was asking all of us where you were. We all decided that if we could keep her away we wouldn't tell you until afterwards. We didn't want to spoil things,' Phoebe said.

'You knew and didn't tell me?' Rachel asked Phoebe feeling shaken. How could her friends have kept a secret like that? Did she have a right to know that Ross's ex was wandering around, looking to cause trouble.

'You all decided to keep it a secret?' Ross asked.

'Yes,' Phoebe said, 'We thought we could keep her away from the wedding. That's why we changed the venue.' She decided that she'd keep Joey's stupidity out of it for now. There was no use in blaming Joey - Emily was responsible for what she did and Phoebe wouldn't let her divide the six of them with blame. 'Somehow, she found out where the wedding was.'

'And she turned up!' Ross said, 'Not to wish us all the best.'

'Obviously not,' Rachel said. Her tears had stopped flowing. She wiped her eyes and realised she had smeared her mascara. She could bet her whole face looked blotchy. She must look a sight. She glanced at the person taking the wedding video and realised they had captured everything. Great. Her big day, her first proper wedding, captured for life in all its awfulness. She felt a surge of anger against Emily. 'She's ruined it. The evil bitch, she must have been plotting to ruin our wedding, ever since she found out about it. I'd like to kick her head in - ' she followed this up with a stream of insults and names her friends didn't realise she even knew, and shocking those guests within earshot. Several children found that their ears were suddenly covered by their parents' and grandparents' hands. 'Everything's ruined,' Rachel said when she ran out of insults. She wanted to cry again but she was out of tears.

'No it's not, we can still get married,' Ross said. 'Everyone's here.' Chandler and Joey hadn't come back.

'We can start without them. They'd want us to start without them, they'd want you to go ahead and get married,' Monica said. 'If you don't get married, Emily will win after all.' Phoebe started trying to get the worst of the mascara smudges away.

'Yes, Rachel,' Phoebe said, 'Emily will win if you do that. You can't let her succeed.'

'Please Rachel?' Ross begged, 'Let's get married. Sure Emily's ruined the video, and your make up, and everyone will talk about this wedding for the rest of our lives, but she hasn't ruined the wedding unless we don't get married. Please, let's get married. We've waited so long for this.' Rachel stood silent in the middle of them all. She loved Ross and she knew he loved her. 'I would do anything for you,' he added. 'And you won't have to ban me from seeing Emily, I'll ban myself.' Rachel looked at him. He was right. It would only be a failure if they didn't go ahead. She'd turned down Paris for him, they had a child together, they had never been off the table. She was going to marry him. What difference would it make if they cancelled today and chose another day? Why should they wait?

'All right,' she said. Chandler and Joey still weren't back but they wouldn't wait. They got married and everyone did a good job of pretending that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

But Mike asked Phoebe as they were leaving,

'What do you think Emily was going to say?'

'Oh, who cares?' Phoebe answered lightly. But Mike's question nagged at her. Maybe they should care.

AN: Two more to go! 


	9. Waking to a Nightmare

**Waking to a Nightmare**

The reception was perfect, not that everything went to plan. For example, there would be no bouquet to toss. In all the excitement no-one had noticed for half an hour that Emma was out of sight. She was found under the main table with the remnants of Rachel's bouquet, all the flowers having been pulled out of the supporting wires so that Emma was sitting in a field of flowers looking very pleased with herself.

'Let her,' Rachel smiled. Everyone else oohed and aahed and took pictures of Emma, who accepted it all as her due. Some girl would have to do without the lucky bouquet, but Rachel thought that whoever it was shouldn't need to rely on that kind of luck. Besides Monica and Phoebe were take care of.

The food was wonderful, the music was great, everyone was mingling well. Rachel and the others couldn't help noticing that this was in a large part because of the whole debacle with Emily. At least that had served some purpose. By unspoken agreement the seven of them decided not to speak of it inside the reception hall.

Eventually Emma had gotten cross and tired after being made a fuss of over the flowers and the hired baby sitter took her away with the twins to the room set aside for the children to rest in. With the children out of the way, the reception got a little livlier, with Joey making the moves on every single female he could find, one after the other. Phoebe and Mike were also dancing. Ross had become trapped in some filial duty or other, and Rachel left him to it going in search of Monica and Chanlder.

The three of them went outside to look at the restaurant gardens. Rachel was still in her wedding dress but she was considering whether it would soon be time to change into her going away outfit. She knew it was silly but she wanted to enjoy wearing the dress a bit longer - after all she'd never have another wedding dress.

'This is wonderful,' Monica said. She was relieved they'd got this far and she was able to relax. She'd laughed and smiled a lot since the wedding. Chandler squeezed her hand.

'You guys,' Rachel said, 'I can't believe you kept that secret.'

'We thought it was for the best,' Chandler said.

'I know,' Rachel said. 'And what does it matter? We're here now.' Monica thought of what Phoebe had said to her and asked Chandler,

'Did Emily actually say anything? When you grabbed her?'

'She said "ow" "let go of me" "don't touch me"'

'No I mean about why she came, what she was going to say at the wedding?' Monica asked.

'No. We didn't ask,' Chandler said. 'Really we were too busy trying to get her under control until the police came.'

'I wonder what it was,' Monica said, anxiety returning. Maybe they should know, get whatever awful thing it was over and done with. 'She could come back.'

'Don't say that,' Rachel shivered. 'She's obsessed.' Then Rachel laughed. 'Of course Ross is a wonderful guy, worth getting obsessed over but it's been six years. It's time she got over him.'

'Like you did,' Chandler smiled.

'That's different, we're lobsters, we'd never have gotten over each other,' Rachel said. 'We never did get over each other.'

Suddenly Phoebe came running out, looking distraught.

'Rachel! Monica! Chandler!' she cried. She grabbed hold of Monica for support. 'It's awful!'

'What is it Pheebs?' Phoebe was looking panicked.

'Oh Monica, Joey's been arrested. The police are here,' Phoebe said.

'What?!' the others said at once. They realised now that they could hear a commotion inside the restaurant. What on earth had Joey done in his short time in New York to have the police after him?

'The police?' Rachel asked. 'Why?'

'For assaulting Emily,' Phoebe said in awed tones. Chandler stared blankly.

'How could that be?' Monica asked, 'It was a citizen's arrest.'

'No-one said the word "arrest," you guys just grabbed her and slapped her and dragged her away,' Phoebe said. 'They said it was unjustified. They've got it all on tape from the wedding video.'

'Oh my God,' Chandler said slowly. If Joey was in trouble, he was next.

'But they had a right to get rid of Emily,' Monica said, 'She had no right to be there.'

'I don't know but she's not the one who's under arrest,' Phoebe said. 'Mike's trying to find out what's going on. Oh this is awful.' Chandler was staring straight ahead and suddenly broke free of the group when the police appeared in the doorway.

'Chandler Bing?' they said.

'That's me,' Chandler said, walking towards them. He might as well get this over with.

'No!' Monica screamed, running after him as the police arrested him.

'Lady,' one said to Monica, 'We've got him on tape.'

'But she threatend us,' Monica said.

'That's not on the tape,' the policeman said deadeningly. And it was true, because they'd never let her open her mouth. And of all the things Emily had said to them, she hadn't made an actual threat.

'You can't take him!' Monica pleaded, but they could. 

'Mon,' Chandler said, 'Just call my attorney will you?' Phoebe and Rachel tearfully held the sobbing Monica back as they took him away.

'Chandler,' Monica called uselessly. This was a disaster. She felt like sinking to the ground. And then there was herself. What was going to happen to her? What if someone wanted to arrest her over the airport hoax. Was she going to end up in jail too?

Mike came out, looking pale.

'It's all right Monica. i've called a lawyer for both Chandler and Joey. They'll be taken care of.' And what about me? Monica felt like asking but she thought she'd start screaming again if she spoke. She just nodded in response to Mike, leaning against Rachel. 'Something else has happened,' Mike said, 'That Emily woman has turned up.'

'What?!' Rachel said. This was all her fault. Had she come to gloat?

'She's looking for Ross,' Mike said.

'Someone had better tell her it's too late,' Phoebe said sharply.

'I don't know what she wants but I can't talk to Ross, one of his aunts is having hysterics because the police came so I thought I'd tell you guys,' Mike said. 'I'll tell Ross when he's free but I assume you'd want to do something about her now.'

'We'll sort it out,' Rachel said, 'Come on Phoebe.'

'I'm coming too,' Monica said shakily. She had to know everything.

'She's in one of the reception rooms, near the hall.

The three women entered the side room as one. Emily was sitting on a chair with two men standing on either side of her chair. She was dressed in the same trouser suit she'd worn to the wedding.

'I didn't ask to see you,' Emily said on seeing them.

'Well you don't always get what you want,' Phoebe said sharply. She glanced at the two men who stared blandly back at her. Bodyguards? Whoever they were, they were allowing Emily to look relaxed. Phoebe didn't like the way that they were looking at Rachel, almost as though they found her appearance amusing. It was true that she was looking frazzled - who wouldn't? But there was nothing to laugh at.

'How can you be here? Why did the police let you go?' Monica almost wailed.

'I didn't do anything wrong,' Emily said, 'Unlike Chandler and Joey. And you.' Monica felt a jolt and Emily smiled tightly. 'Oh you really didn't think they wouldn't record all calls on that phone did you? I recognised your voice at once and of course I told them who you were. They were very upset about the hoax and I'm sure they'll be along at some stage.' Monica could feel Rachel and Phoebe staring at her in surprise. 'Of course,' Emily said, 'I'll also be suing you, Chandler and Joey for what you've done to me. You won't get away with it.'

'Well it doesn't matter,' Rachel said, startling Monica. Monica was in deep deep trouble, how could it not matter? 'You didn't stop the wedding. I got married anyway.' Monica was surprised to see a look of deep contempt from Emily. As though Rachel was barely worth noticing.

'No you didn't you stupid cow.'


	10. Oops I Did It Again

AN: Loony Lupin (I love your name) this really is the end, I can't spin it out any more and the end _has_ been forecast for a few chapters. Nobody dies.

**Oops I did it again**

'Of course I got married,' Rachel said. 'You don't think a little mistake stopped us. We're strong,' She wondered if Emily was not just obsessed, but mad. 'We're lobsters,' she explained. That made Emily look at Rachel as though she was mad.

'When Ross gets here, I'll explain,' Emily said. 'Until he arrives I'm not saying anything.'

'Ross is going to kill you when he sees you,' Monica said. She wished that he would.

'I had no idea you people were so violent,' Emily said, 'That's why I brought my cousin and Ian with me.' The two men nodded slightly in acknowledgement. 'I'd have thought you were all in enough trouble.' That was true, that was so true, Monica thought in fear. How had it all gone wrong? Monica, Chandler and Joey had saved no trouble at all, they had just brought disaster on themselves.

Ross entered the room suddenly, furious.

'You! You - you've wrecked everything!' The two men with Emily stepped between Ross and her.

'Hello Ross,' Emiy said coolly, 'This is my cousin Peter who I'm sure you'll remember.' This was the cousin who had evicted him along with some choice words about how Ross had treated his cousin. At the time, Ross had been so upset with the way everything had turned out, not to mention the eviction itself, that he had had no answer to those words, and the memory of them stung. Ross and Peter stood face to face in a masculine contest where each silently gauged relative size strength and willingness to get hurt.

'And this is Ian,' Emily said. Ross glanced at Ian. Ian stood with arms folded ready for a stare off when Ross and Peter were finished. Emily had not given a label to Ian, but there was something about his attitude and the way he looked at Ross that suggested that he was her significant other. Ross stepped back between Rachel and Monica.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he demanded. He would have answers and he'd have them now.

'I've been trying to contact you for days,' Emily said, 'I didn't want to do it like this, but your friends kept me away.'

'Good!' Ross said, 'They knew I didn't want to see you. Ever.'

'Your friends were very devoted to your welfare,' Emily said, 'A pity they've got you into the very trouble I've tried to save you from.'

'What?'

'I've got something to tell you - do you want to hear it in private?' Emily asked. 'Rachel had better hear it too, since she's now involved, but I don't see that it's anyone else's business.'

'You can say it in front of my sister and my friend as well,' Ross said. Emily stood up, reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out some folded papers.

'Read these,' she said. Ross took them from her outstretched hand, and glanced at them.

'Our divorce papers, so what,' he said. Old news, ancient history...

'Read the names Ross,' Emily said impatiently. He rolled his eyes and read. Read it again. Read a third time. It was still there. He had divorced Rachel Waltham.

He looked back into Emily's face. He wished it was just some horrible practical joke, something that would be exposed but everything in her face told him it was true. These were his divorce papers, he had written them and filed them. He'd destroyed his own copy without reading them again and he'd posted Emily's. That was supposed to be the end.

'We're still married?' Rachel snatched the papers from him.

'Rachel Waltham?' she exclaimed.

'I- I- was upset at the time, I just wanted to get it over with,' Ross said. This really was a nightmare. Monica snatched the papers from Rachel.

'Congratulations Ross, you've just committed bigamy,' Emily said. He'd committed bigamy twice actually, not that Emily knew that. Did that make it better or worse? He had an absurd desire, rapidly suppressed, to ask.

'So have you,' Monica said shakily. 'You got married again.' Maybe not to Ian, since she wasn't wearing a ring, but to someone at some time. They knew Emily had, she'd said so. If Ross was in trouble, so was Emily. She hoped it was worse trouble, although she couldn't see how it could be. But Emily looked calm and said,

'No I didn't. I didn't realise it then, but my attack of nerves the night before was a blessing in disguise in more than one way. I didn't go through with it.'

'You didn't?' Monica stared at her.

'Well it would have been a bad idea under the circumstances don't you think? Marrying a man the morning after ringing an ex to see if there was another chance? What kind of a person do you think I am? Oh don't answer that,' she added bitterly, 'I know what kind of person you think I am after calling airport security out on me, getting the others to crash tackle me, and generally blocking me at every turn. You didn't even think that I might have had a good reason to get in contact with Ross.'

'You don't want him back?' Rachel asked.

'Good Lord no!' Emily said, emphatically, making them all feel a little insulted. Of course they were glad that she wasn't trying to break up Ross and Rachel, but she didn't have to be so - so _definite_ about it. 'All I wanted to do was to stop Ross getting into trouble. If I could. But you all stopped me.'

'What happened to you about the wedding that wasn't?' Phoebe asked, curiously.

'I backed out because I was having second thoughts, and I decided that whatever I did, I'd never marry anyone, ever again.' Ian put a hand on Emily's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'It's something I think you can do too often anyway.' She had no idea how much of a sting that carried, Ross shuddered. Rachel took hold of his hand. They would get through this. Emily continued,

'But I never thought that I couldn't get married if I'd wanted to. I didn't even think about it. I didn't worry that I hadn't received anything in the post because you told me that you'd filed for divorce and you'd got it. You were so keen to do it. You,' she parodied, 'Just wanted to get it over with.'

'Hold on,' Monica said, 'Are you saying you didn't know?'

'Not until I got those in the post last week,' Emily said, pointing to the papers which were now in Phoebe's hands.

'Last week? I posted that thing years ago!' Ross exclaimed.

'I know,' Emily said, 'The postmark says so. But it got lost.'

'You moved around too much,' Ross said. 'That's why it got lost.' It was her fault, it had to be. Not his fault. Sure he'd written the wrong name but it just couldn't be his fault. Not _all_ his fault.'

'Well it was actually lost here in the US postal system so don't blame me. Once it arrived in England it took another week which is unusually efficient for the Royal Mail. I was told that it's a little unusual for big things like that to get lost, normally it's postcards and little letters, but all the same, those papers were lost. I thought I'd better let you know, in case you hadn't already worked it out. Naturally I wasn't going to trust the post again and since I was coming to New York anyway I thought I'd tell you in person. I thought you'd like to see the papers for yourself, not take my word for it, since this was such a big thing. Actually I thought you were already married.' She glanced at Rachel at this. That was part of the story nobody would be telling Emily - what was the point of that? Emily continued,

'I was very surprised to find that you hadn't got married. I rang around to see if I could find you and I was told you were getting married very soon, so I knew I had to hurry, before you committed bigamy. Plus there's something someone told me about perjury so you could be in trouble for that too.' Ross remembered having to swear that he was free to marry. He'd told a lie under oath. 'I had to tell the police all about it so that I could explain that I had a good reason for being at the wedding, so I'm afraid you can't pretend you haven't done anything wrong, Emily said, 'Probably they'd go easy on you since you didn't do it on purpose, but it would have been better to avoid it.'

'Oh yeah.' Ross just wanted to go away somewhere. He didn't know where, just as long as it was away from this problem.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Monica asked.

'If I'd told you, you'd have torn those papers to shreds without reading them, and told me I was lying,' Emily said. Monica was silent. Emily was right. That grand gesture with Emily's telephone number now seemed so stupid. 'I'd have lost those papers, because they're the only copy I have, and no-one would have believe me. The rest of you would have done the same. Anyway, Ross had the right to be told first, before any of you. I don't see why I should have told any of you.'

'You didn't try me,' Rachel said, staring at her. 'I had the right to know first too.'

'You wouldn't have believed me, would you?' Emily said. 'You'd have thought I was obsessed, mad, even. So.' Emily looked at Ross, 'I tried to stop you doing this but your friends wouldn't let me. If you want to blame anyone and you don't want to blame yourself for getting it wrong, _again,_ blame them.' They were all silent. Monica remembered Emily's words "I hope you're not going to regret doing that." Emily walked to the door, flanked by her minders. 'I don't expect thanks, since I wasn't able to stop it after all, but of course, if I had warned you in time, you probably still wouldn't have thanked me would you?'

**Epilogue**

Ross, Monica, Chandler and Joey pleaded guilty to the charges against them. What with audiotapes, videotapes and 'Rachel Waltham,' they hardly had a choice. All got away without having to go to prison, although with Monica it had been touch and go for a while. The authorities had had enough of hoax calls and had wanted to make an example of her, but Monica had become ill with worry and had to go to hospital, so the prosecutor did not end up pushing hard for imprisonment. Joey returned to LA with his life essentially unchanged, although his agent was appalled. No-one in the media picked up on the story.

Chandler went in fear that someone would find out about his record and fire him, and he and Monica needed a lot of support from Ross and Rachel, who moved in with them temporarily during the worst of it. After a year of anxiety, Chandler solved his problem by deciding to go into business for himself and be his own boss. Of course that brought new anxieties, but he was able to work from home, and between them, he and Monica were able to arrange their lives pretty close to the way they'd wanted them to be.

Ross was able to entangle himself from his second marriage without too much difficulty, although he came out in a rash at the idea of trying a wedding, for a fifth time. After Phoebe announced that she was pregnant, the first good news they had had in a long time, Ross and Rachel obtained the licence and then went to City Hall and got married without telling anyone. After all, their lives didn't stop.

'It's not the wedding, it's the marriage,' Rachel said. They were in no hurry to tell anyone else. It was enough that they had done it.

By coincidence, on the same day, Emily married Ian at a registry office. Emily had not trusted Ross to get the divorce right and had taken her own steps to make sure the marriage was ended. With the money Monica, Chandler and Joey had paid Emily to settle her claims against them, she paid her parents back for the wedding that wasn't. She had never been able to afford to do this before, and in a strange way she felt that paying the money back had ended that episode too. Emily suspected that Ross had provided the money and she couldn't help feeling that it was fitting that she had used the money this way, since she would never have rushed into that second wedding if it wasn't for the disaster of the first.

It hadn't been her intention to attend Ross's wedding, but she also couldn't help thinking that that had turned out to be a good thing for her, crash tackle and all. Hearing Ross say "Emily" was the antiserum to the virus of Ross's "Rachel." An end to the hurt that had buried itself so deep she hadn't even realised that it had stopped her marrying the man she loved, the man who knew the second she was ready to say "yes."


End file.
